


You Didn't See Joey Drew Angry

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Crying, I have no idea what to tag this with, Mental Breakdown, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: That happened in his office.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Didn't See Joey Drew Angry

You did not see Joey Drew angry.

You did not see him break and scream.

You did not see how his smile fell into a horrid, wrathful face in the blink of an eye, with no red flags to warn you of its coming wake.

You did not see his eyes grow bitter and firey with hatred and tiredness and an unquenchable anxious madness.

You did not hear him yell, curse, slam his hands on the table as he held them so tight his fingers could have broken to pieces.

You did not see the mask of perpetual optimistic happiness break.

That happened in his office.

You just saw a man break down into tears and screams on the floor of the art department as everybody watched in silence.


End file.
